Falling Snow
by Porcelainsugar-doll
Summary: Harry and Draco recognize the feelings they have for each other, but their seemingly perpetual love actually only survives Christmas... before they fall back into their own ways. Or have they...?


Chapter One

The snow fell softly outside, the sun's feeble rays turning a pure white as they filtered through the snowflakes. The stone-carved fountain in the centre was covered, its waters frozen solid in the low degrees. A solitary owl flew over the deserted courtyard, its white feathers blending in effortlessly with the equally white sky.

From the lonely library window, Harry leaned out, feeling the cool air on his face. Closing his eyes, he sighed in relief. Being stuck in the musty old ground-floor library for the best part of the afternoon had had its toll on him. All the other students were at Hogsmead, but once he'd realised just how much homework he had unfinished, he'd decided to use the time working instead. Blotched parchment and leather-covered books were strewn over the table, and Harry's hands were stained with ink. Hands that were now stretched outside, in hopes of catching a couple of the sugar-coloured flakes.

Suddenly, a movement in the corner of Harry's vision made him drop his arms quickly. Turning to his right, he saw Malfoy pattering down the brownish stone steps into the courtyard. Instantly, Harry drew his head back inside. An argument with the arrogant Malfoy was the last thing he needed right now.

Watching the blonde-haired boy from his hidden position, Harry frowned. Why wasn't Malfoy at Hogsmead? And even if he did have a good reason to stay, why weren't Crabbe and Goyle trailing his footsteps like the mindless goons they were? It was unusual.

As Draco lifted his head, his expression took Harry aback, making him forget his previous thoughts completely. It wasn't like Malfoy's usual expressions that Harry was used to; not the famous sneering, arrogant look; not the haughty look which made you feel insignificant; neither was it his furious growl. He didn't look annoyed. He didn't look angry. He didn't look insolent. He didn't look disdainful.

He looked peaceful. Happy.

Walking calmly and slowly across the courtyard, his shiny black shoes leaving a trail across the fresh snow, his glove-clad hands shoved into the pockets of his silver-rimmed black cloak, his pale face upturned towards the pure sky, strands of light blonde hair flying across his face, he actually looked like someone who was capable of love and friendship, rather than the hate and fear his presence usually induced.

He slowed, and then stopped as he reached the carved, grey, stone lion that was one of the two that guarded the frozen fountain. His icy blue eyes seemed to melt into a clear, sky-coloured colour, looking as deep as the ocean. His lips traced unintelligible words as he stroked the lion's unresponsive head.

Harry watched fascinated, as for the first time in his life, he saw Draco express affection. Running a hand through his jet-black hair, he repressed an urge to find a video camera to video this, in his opinion, historical moment. Instead, he stored it into his mind to retell to Hermione and Ron when they returned.

Turning his thoughts back to Draco, he was startled to discover that a solitary, crystal tear had traced a track down the side of his face. Wiping it away quickly, Malfoy turned and walked quickly back into the building.

Baffled, Harry watched until Draco vanished entirely from sight. A tap on his shoulder made him jump and turn.

'Shut the window, young man. The snow will get the books wet,' scowled the bony librarian, arms crossed.

'Yes ma'am,' stuttered Harry nervously, closing the windows and hurrying back to awaiting pile of homework.

***

'Harry! _Harry!_'

'Hmm…?'

'Wake UP!'

Harry drowsily lifted his eyelids, annoyed. Hermione's strict voice cut into his head.

'Oh for God's sake, get _up!'_

'Five more minutes…'

'You're in the _library, _dammit, Harry!'

'What?'

Finally waking up properly, Harry sat up with a jerk, realising where he was. A piece of paper that had been stuck to his face drifted off and he caught it.

'Oh yeah! I was halfway through Snape's essay… what's the time?'

'Half past three.'

'Oh,' was all Harry was capable of. A trail of muddled thoughts ran through his sleepy brain. Draco… was snowing… paper… Professor Burke's book on the History of Trolls… writing something on the after-effects of the misuse of the Polyjuice Potion… and then falling asleep from exhaustion.

'Sorry Hermione. How was Hogsmead?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Empty. Everyone was crammed inside the most popular shops, and there was hardly any space for us. And we caught Fred and George kissing.'

'You – you WHAT?'

'I know, it's sick. Apparently they only do it to gain the attention of people. It sure works. They had a whole crowd.'

'But… but they're both guys! And…' Harry blushed, 'Brothers! What'd Ron do?'

'Went mental. Threatened to tell their mother and told them that they were the sickest pair of exhibitionists he'd ever met. It took both Seamus and Neville to stop him from attempting to cause physical damage.'

'Oh,' he said again.

'Incest,' muttered Hermione 'is illegal in the UK. They ought to know better or they'll get jailed.'

Harry blushed again.

'Well, better be going. Ron's up in the owlry, writing a letter to his mother. You want to come?'

'Nah, I'd better finish my homework,' groaned Harry, glancing at the awaiting pile.

'Oh, okay. If you need any help, you can ask me, okay?'

'Sure,' said Harry, stopping himself from asking to copy her homework; last time he'd done that, Snape had given him a detention for copying.

'Okay. Well, bye!' she said, waving a gloved hand.

Harry waved back, a thin smile on his face, before grabbing his quill and started attacking the essay.


End file.
